justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Girl
(Kids Mode) |artist = Nathaniel Cooper & Lee Gordonhttps://www.apmmusic.com/albums/SPOTON-0004 (The Girly Team) |from = album |tvfilm = LOL''https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/SPOTON-0004 |year = 2017 |dlc = April 19, 2018 (''NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |mode = Solo |nogm = 2 |pictos = 55 |dg = |nowc = MissAmazingKIDS |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Teal Blue |pc = Sky Blue |gc = |lc = Instrumental |audio = }}"Amazing Girl" by Nathaniel Cooper & Lee Gordon (credited as The Girly Team in-game) is featured on as part of Kids Mode, , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a superheroine. She has blonde hair in a bob cut. She wears a purple mask and cape, a cerulean bodysuit with a yellow belt which has a star buckle and a purple outline, red boots with star motifs, and a red glove for her left hand with a pink glove for her right one. Background The dancer is dancing on top of a building at nighttime. Behind the dancer, there is a city with buildings, a bridge, a blimp, and a distress signal. When the dancer poses, the background becomes a comic-like background with clips of the dancer and some writings in a comic-style font. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your right arm up, your left arm to the side, and lift your left leg. MissAmazingKids_GM1.png|Both Gold Moves Amazing Girl GM Gif.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Amazing Girl'' s original name is Cowabunga. * Amazing Girl is the tenth song by The Girly Team in the series. * Amazing Girl is tied with Happy Farm for having the least amount of pictograms (55) in ’s Kids Mode. * The moon in the background was first seen in Never Gonna Give You Up. * According to the code name used in the game files, the original song title probably was Miss Amazing. * The song was used in the PBS Kids Summer of Adventure bumper. * The coach resembles Kaboom Pow’s coach. * In the game files, Amazing Girl is referred to as "Miss Amazing". Gallery Game Files Missamazingkids_cover_generic.jpg|''Amazing Girl'' Missamazingkids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) Missamazingkids cover albumcoach.png| album coach Missamazing_banner_bkg.jpg| album background missamazingkids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Missamazingkids map bkg.png| map background MissAmazingKids_BC.jpg| cover Missamazingkids cover 1024.png| cover Missamazingkids p1 ava.png|Avatar MissAmazingKids_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Missamazingkids menu.png|''Amazing Girl'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Missamazingkids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Missamazingkids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Missamazingkids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotial Images Kidsaccidentallyinlove_Missamazingkids_jdnow_notification.jpg| notification (along with Accidentally in Love) Others Missamazingkids thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Missamazingkids thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) MissAmazingBTS.png|Behind the Scenes Videos Official Audio The Girly Team - Amazing Girl Teasers Amazing Girl (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Amazing Girl (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Amazing Girl (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 Amazing Girl (Normal Scoring) - The Girly Team - Just Dance 2018 Amazing Girl - Just Dance Now Amazing Girl - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Amazing Girl - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation tr:Amazing Girl es:Amazing Gill Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Cutscenes Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019